


Could it be...

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Host Clubs, Jealousy, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Monogamy, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Sexual Content, Sexuality, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Ohno is overworked and underwhelmed.Sho just wants to make a difference.Nino never let's anyone see his true face.Jun wants what he wants.Aiba wants a fairytale ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I intend this to be a one-shot OT5 fic, but it turned into something very different as I went along. Some chapters are shorter than others and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Ohno

 

Beads of sweat began to appear across the manager's brow as he hefted the last remaining boxes from this morning’s delivery, into the storeroom. He knew he would have to pull a double shift unloading and stocking just as soon as his part-time employee Yuri-kun came into work. Running a small, yet busy convenience store proved to be hard work, and the corporate office didn't care one bit that his particular location had had a string of employees quit for various reasons. One had quit to go to university, another had gotten married, and a more permanent job. Chinen was as loyal as ever, though still a high school student, he couldn't work many hours, which left Ohno debate whether or not to keep working or go home and take a nap while the kid held down the fort.

 

More days than not Ohno had reluctantly chosen to work, as once again corporate office didn't care. Plus he needed his job, and his salary was nothing to sneeze at.

 

Daydreaming, his mind went to the help wanted sign he had been working on for the past week, he had drawn a little ambiguous worker next the the bold characters selected that  indicated that help was indeed wanted, and one should inquire within. He really should hang the damn sign, but he was a perfectionist.

 

Ohno blotted his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt,and arranged the final box before heading back to the sales floor.

 

“Hello welcome,” he greeted one of his regular afternoon customers. 

 

“Ah hello Oh-chan,” the young man greeted the worker. 

 

“Oh Nino, how are you today?” Ohno asked conversationally. Ninomiya usually came into the store so many times a day, Ohno had struck up somewhat of a friendship with the man. 

 

The exchanged pleasantries, as Nino selected a few snacks and some caffeinated drinks. There were times those Nino would come into the store for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and others times when he would not come in for what seemed like weeks.

 

In those times, Ohno found himself looking up expectantly every time the automatic doors slid open, only to deflate in disappointment whenever the arriving customers weren't the bright eyed man with the mischievous smile.

 

_ “Where do you go, when you disappear like that?” _ Ohno wants to ask every time, the man makes a comeback, but he can't seem to bring himself to do it.

 

But damnit he missed Nino.

 

This could have been the reason Ohno’d been so chatty today,  he missed his customer/friend/acquaintance.

 

Nino put all his intended purchases on the counter,and Ohno began to scan the items. It was just then that he noticed what Nino was wearing a dress shirt, tie, and slacks. What was the reason for this attire? Ohno wondered.

 

“Oh-chan!” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

Nino annoyance written all over the mans face, and also concern. “You're dozing off in the middle of my transaction! Do you ever take a break from this place?” Nino’s voice raised a bit with emotion.

 

“I get a four hour break when Chinen comes in, then I have to comeback.”

 

Nino clicked his tongue, “Oh-chan, he began with a whine,” you'll come to my place on your break.”

 

Because of previous conversations, Ohno knew that Nino lived relatively close to the store, and nino was were that Ohno would have to travel for about a half hour before he could even think about sleeping.

 

“At this rate, you're going to miss your stop and wake up in a completely different place.”

 

He was shocked to find himself agreeing to sleep over at Nino’s, there were virtually strangers if you really thought about it. If he were honesty with himself, he would have admitted that he would really have accepted any invitation to Nino’s. For the sake of honesty, he would have told Nino that he had been imaging what the younger man looked like lying on his back, moaning Ohno’s name--for the better part of a year.

 

“I’ll just be gaming all night, so come by whenever you want.” Nino said and scribbled his address on the back of his own reciept, and texted Ohno’s phone for good measure.

 

With that out of the way, Nino turned and headed towards the automatic doors. Ohno took the opportunity too check out the customer's cute little retreating ass.

 

“Oh and Oh-chan, hurry up and hire someone reliable so we can have more sleepovers.” Nino through back a-well that Ohno perceived as- a flirtatious grin.

 

He was gone before the store manager could respond.

 

Ohno looked at the clock and groaned, it was only 1300, and Yuri-kun wasn't due for another four hours. The prospect of being alone with Nino for whatever reason had woken Ohno up slightly, and with this newfound burst of energy he decided to work extra hard in between customers.

 

He was stocking potato chips when he heard the e-mail notification chime on the store’s point-of-sale computer. The only mail that came in there was from corporate, his heart sank as he was in no mood to deal with the demands of an unseen boss today. Ohno had long grown tired of the pencil pushers, telling him what was best for the store.

 

Before he could open the first e-mail another had popped up from the same sender. Ohno opened the first one. The company had just appointed their area with a new district manager.

 

Said pencil pusher was someone called Sakurai Sho, whose writing was far too formal, and very polite.  _ Probably old.  _ Sakurai indicated that he would be visiting each of the stores he was responsible for in the near future, and he looked forward to working with all the managers and staff.

 

He immediately began to worry about getting the store in shape for a company visit, one look at this place and Sakurai would surely fire his ass.

 

“Just my luck” Ohno muttered to himself. Completely distracted, and his mind no longer on Nino’s ass.

 

Without thinking about what he was doing Ohno, nearly deleted the second e-mail thinking it a duplicate, but spotting his name in the subject bar gave him pause.

  
  
  


_ Subject: Ohno-san hire employees a.s.a.p _

 

This e-mail was far less formal, and Sakurai must have written it in haste.

 

_ Ohno-san I had been looking over payroll and accounting, it seems that you have one part-timer, a full staff in a store your size should be at least 4-8 people. You can't keep doing the job of 3 and a half people. I will be spending time at yours until this matter is rectified. Please take care of yourself. _

 

_ Regards, _

_ SS  _

 

Maybe the old guy wasn't too bad, he actually appeared to care about Ohno’s well being.

 

Yuri came running in the automatic doors at 1605, bowing and apologizing for his tardiness, his black locks flopping in his face.

 

Ohno assured him that  was alright, and Yuri promised to stay an hour later to make it up to his boss.

 

“Chinen, you really are the best,” Ohno gave the boy genuine praise which won the manager a wide smile from the kid.

 

“Anything for you boss.” The kid said kind of dreamily.

 

Making up his mind Ohno picked up his mobile to tell Nino he couldn't make it that evening, because the situations at work was a little hectic. Additionally, Ohno wanted to thank Nino for his kind offer but when he opened the text message there was picture message from Nino holding one of the rice balls he bought earlier up to his lips making the most erotic face with a message that read:  _ I’m waiting for you. _

 

He didn't know he groaned until Yuri, asked if was feeling alright. He typed a quick  _ “I’m on my way,” _ before excusing himself. 

 

In the staff room he stuffed an extra undershirt and work smock in his bag, and pulled said be over his shoulder. Them pulled up a map to Nino’s place. 

 

Ohno once had a boss that constantly called him lazy, but often said when the man had proper motivations, he was the most peppy and effencient worker on the planet. He'd hoped he wasn't reading Nino’s signals incorrectly, sleep depravation, and his own desires could be clouding his judgement. But of course, gettng much needed sleep was good too. After getting sleep he would have much more energy, and after getting  _ Nino _ , he'd be much less distracted.

 

He muttered quick goodbye too Yuri, and headed through the doors, unfortunately he walked squarely into a pair of tall, good-looking men. One had dyed brown hair, and a big smile, the other full lips and a wore a serious expression. 

 

“I'm so sorry,” Ohno bowed.

 

“Hey you stepped on my shoe” horrified, Ohno notice Serious Lips was wearing expensive looking leather shoes. He apologized again bowing even lower.

 

“It fine, excuse us,” Smiles said with a breathy voice.

 

Ohno headed on his way, but not before he heard Smile's breathy “He was cute.”

 

He was almost to Nino’s when another picture message came thorough. This time it was a picture of Nino IN bed with the text that  said:  _ Don't leave us lonely. _

  
Ohno quickened his pace. There was no mistaking what Nino's intentions were this time


	2. Aiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look into Aiba/Jun's life together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I am sorry.

**Aiba**

 

“Jun-chan, are you gonna whine about your shoe all night?” Aiba asked his boyfriend as they chopped vegetables for the meal Jun was preparing, the aroma of spices and the slow cooking meat are already filling their apartment, making Aiba’s mouth water. 

“They are Italian leather Masaki.” Jun deadpanned taking the chopped scallions from Aiba.

“You are so cute when you pout,” Aiba feels its safe to kiss Jun’s cheek. The other doesn't pull away, but Aiba knows his partner well enough to know the matter isn't remotely dropped. But Jun smiles at the affection, and Aiba smiles at Jun.

 

The scallions get where they need to go.

 

“I could point out he fact that all of this is yours and Nino's fault.” Jun said, stirring the pot.

 

Aiba is genuinely shocked. “ you are too hard on Nino, Jun” he doesn't mention himself, he already acknowledged his error in a previous “stern conversation.”

“And you you coddle him.”

“Do not!”

“Regardless, we get into stuff like this because you two are so…” Jun faltered, but Aiba coukd practically read his boyfriend's mind. Nino and himself we're too  _ open, too romantic. _

 

“What Matsumoto? Say it and I'll refuse to be so…” Aiba waves his hands to signify the blank “with you for a week.”

 

“He got fired Masaki.” Aiba noted the changed in Jun's tone of voice, and in the direction of the conversation. He won that round!

 

It should feel like a victory right?

 

But not, its the same accusation, he was careless and outted Nino at work, and now they can't even visit the neighborhood grocery store out of solidarity, Aiba thinks that's the word Nino used. The tears stung the corners of his eyes while he's holding them back. In an instant, Aiba became a blubbering mess and he hardly sees a blurry Jun drying his hands on a kitchen towel before wrapping his arms around his partner.

 

“I just love him.” Aiba admitted, allowing himself to fall into Jun’s embrace.

 

“I love the way you love us Masaki, but you and I are fortunate enough to be our own bosses, we also happen to work in the gayest of industries.  Nino, the other hand has to be careful, you know he won't come work for us, and he's so stubbornly independent.”

 

This was true, the way Nino viewed their relationship was Jun and Aiba, then himself, like he was the couple's sex friend. They had long ago stopped asking Nino to move in, or “help” them in either of their businesses.

 

“Now what?”

 

“You aren't really going to withhold sex for a week, are you?” Jun asked sounding worried. His brows furrowed, his strong features making him appear angry.

 

“Oh course not,” Aiba said his voice taking a low, honeyed tone. “We have to make up from this stern conversation, at least once before I go into work.” Aiba ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s chest to show he was into make up sex.

“I just need check on Nino’s house guest situation.”

 

There was already a text from Nino, yes he needed dinner, be quiet bringing it because his guest was very tired and needed rest, but he wasn't home so leave it in the fridge.

 

“He let that guy sleep over?” Jun said exasperated, incredulous even. He could not believe it, Aiba wasn't sure if Jun’s feelings were because of lingering irritation over his shoe or a manifestation of jealousy. 

“Nino is a grown man, you don't have to worry”

 

They ate dinner in relative silence, Aiba sensed there was a lot going on in his partner's head, but he wouldn't pry, for now. He didn't want to have that argument, but Aiba thought that if this mood damping thing was a Nino thing, then they might just be in complete agreement.


	3. Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback, as we deliver deeper into Aiba/Nino/Jun. Some truths from Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like 92% of this chapter is flashback, so instead of making it italicized, I left it normal. And just threw some asterisks around it. I hope it's okay to follow.

**Jun**

 

“I'm going to shower.” Aiba said kissing Jun on the forhead and getting out of their bed. 

 

“Don't think too much,” he warned, Jun grumbled a response as he watched his boyfriend's long lean frame stride across the bedroom. He takes in the sight of his lover, even now he's breathtakingly handsome, It is no wonder Jun became captivated by his then, co-worker.

 

“Hey, I love you,” Aiba said softly smiling over his shoulder holding a towel around his waist.

 

“Yeah,” Jun responded distractedly, sitting up in bed letting the sheet drape over his lap. 

 

*

Jun and Aiba had enjoyed moderate fame as models, and actors in commercials a while back, and that is how they actually met. Jun thought Aiba was pretty, that's for sure, but in the modeling world everyone was good-looking. No, there was something else that captured Jun’s attention that day shooting a commercial for shampoo, doing take after take in front of a green screen, take after take of looking into Aiba eyes, facing the other man’s dazzling smile. There was something truly genuine in his co-star, and he found himself asking about out to yakiniku.

 

“It's a date!” Aiba exclaimed in his bubbly, and good-natured way, after they'd exchanged contact information.

 

Jun’s heart lept.

 

And every day afterwards, Aiba found a way to make Jun fall in love all over again.

 

As things go, people tend to grow, and Jun felt it was time for a career change, at the time he had been apprehensive about telling his boyfriend. Jun had taken Aiba out to a nice dinner, and they went for a long walk after. It was then when he bit the bullet, and confessed that he was finally able to fulfill his dream of becoming a talent manager. He was opening his modeling agency. He'd hoped to recruit his lover after his current contract ended. But Aiba had some news as well.

 

If Jun weren't used to the fast talking, Mike a minute, especially when he was excited Aiba Masaki speak, he might have missed the: “That's so great MatsuJun, I am so proud of you! But I'm sorry, I have some news, you know my senpai from school? You know Nagase? Well he's selling his club. We went there together one time, remember? It was really fun. So, I...um I--I want to buy it! So I'm graduating from modeling too.”

 

They'd stopped walking.

 

This was serious.

 

Jun recalled how he narrowed his eyes at his lover, as they stood face to face. Jun went numb.

 

“You're going to be a host?!” the question came out in a harsher tone than Jun intended. He wanted to be supportive, like Aiba was, but he'd never been dishonest with his lover before. Jun could not stand the thought of  _ his  _ Masaki fawning over random men or women all night, and his Masaki actually flirting with anyone else. Without warning, Jun was feeling  _ everything _ .

 

“No, of course not. Jun I-”

 

“What does Nino say about this? Have you even told him.” Jun blurted, not giving Aiba a chance to explain.

 

“No, because I wanted to tell you first. And for the record, I don't need his, nor your permission to make career moves.” Aiba said, sounding defensive.

 

A cool breeze blew around the couple. Aiba pulled his jacket closed and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“Masaki, let's talk about this at home,” Jun said looking around, and hoping they weren't making a scene.

 

“No Jun, I'm going to  _ my _ place tonight.” When you feel like having an adult conversation, call me.” And Aiba walked off in the opposite direction, toward the train station. To Tokyo, away from Jun.

  
  


There were some new emotions bubbling to the surface, dread and loneliness, regret, and jealousy was definitely new. There were things that were simply easy to say to Aiba. Love was easy, inviting a man he'd known for eight hours, and most of that was fliming, on a date, super easy. Jun of course, was the kind of person that went after the things he wanted. Hell, even telling Aiba  _ I'm in love with my best friend _ , had been easy at the time. 

 

Because with Aiba Masaki, you couldn't help but be as open and honest, as he is. And Aiba was always there with a few encouraging words, and a warm smile, maybe a few beers, sometime shirtless. Even still, some things were so hard to admit.

*

Jun smiled in spite of his current emotional state concerning Nino.

 

Because Nino...

*

That night as he lay in his bed alone for the first time in months, lonely, regretful for possibly fucking up the best thing that's ever happened to him.

 

His phone rang.

 

And there was the dread.

 

He answered on the first ring anyway.

 

“You are such and idiot J.”

 

“Nino?”

“No, it's freaking Santa Claus, Merry Christmas idiot.”

“Nino, I love you but, it's late, and I've had a long day.”

 

Jun could hear Nino sigh, and then take a deep breath.

 

“Matsumoto, I had a date tonight, a DATE. And do you know why I'm not getting screwed nine way from Sunday? Because Aiba called me  _ crying. Crying _ Jun, fix whatever you did to him. Because as a child of divorce, I need consistency, and a routine.”

 

This may have seems like a joke to an outsider, but Jun knew his best friend, and sometimes lover well enough to know that he spoke the truth.

 

“Nino, I don't want to lose him.”

 

“So don't, all he wants is your support. You are both doing these really big things and you probably need each other the most. Embrace it and become an awesome power couple.”

 

“We apparently need you too.”

 

“Yeah well, make up so I can come give you two congratulatory sex.”

 

“We could just cuddle.” Jun offered.

 

“We tried that once, you complained the entire time.”

 

“It was hot!”

 

“You were jealous of me and Aiba-shi”

 

Jun knows that Nino knows that Jun doesn't get jealous of his relationship with Aiba, because to Jun, they all fit together.

 

“Call that blubbering crybaby, my date has arrived. Fix this mess!”

 

There's a rustling in the Nino’s background. He probably putting his gaming stuff away and stashing snack wrappers under cushions.

 

“Date? At this hour,” Jun looks at the clock for emphasis, knowing full well Nino can't see it.

 

“Booty call, date. It's the 21st century, so it is all the same nowadays.”

 

“Be safe Kazu,”

 

“Always. Look, promise me you'll fix this, I won't enjoy my  _ date _ without knowing if mommy and daddy will be all right.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Okay goodnight.”

  
  


Once Jun explained his true feelings, and Aiba assured Jun that he had nothing to worry about. That what had happened that night they'd visited the Nagase’s club wasn't typical. And although what had transpired in Nagase's office that night was fun for all three of them, there would be no repeats or similar happenings. Aiba would be a very professional owner, hire a manager, and stick to the books.

 

However, Jun didn't need an explanation, he trusted his partner, and that was stronger than any irrational fears that might have come up.

 

“Let's move in together.” Jun suggested, because power couples should at least call the same place home.

 

When Aiba agreed, Jun made a mental note, to buy Nino a new game or twelve.

*

 

Now, they have lived together, and been running their businesses for a few years, and Jun thought falling into this pattern had been a nice change. He wishes Nino could see the space they left for him. Jun sighed, and too his glasses off  the bedside table, and picked up a stack of magazines some of his clients were featured in. 

 

But he couldn't work at a time like this. Jun found himself flipping through the pages absentmindedly. Then flipping back the the beginning when he realized he hadn't looked at a single page.

 

Having Nino as part of their relationship, was often the elephant in the room, the part that He and  Masaki rarely mentioned, unless absolutely necessary. While Jun tried not to take it personally, he wondered why the person he'd been kissing since he was thirteen, refused to be with him. The rejection hurt all the same.

 

Sometimes, there was an entire Ninomiya Zoo in the room.

  
The notion that there was someone out there for him hadn't crossed his mind, there was only Ninomiya Kazunari, then he met kind, beautiful, good-natured Masaki, and everything Jun believed to be true got flipped upside down. Maybe anything could happen


	4. Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho makes an impression
> 
> Nino gets a job, gets Ohno.
> 
> More Kaze.
> 
> Melon candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first five chapters are meant to be an introduction of sorts. I should have said that already.

**Nino**

  
  


_ What a dork!  _ Nino thought taking in the appearance of the customer he just greeted. The guy kind of screamed otaku he carried a backpack, wore huge round glasses, and was that tie polyester? Years of hanging around Jun, and being third wheel to Japan’s most fashionable couple, Nino had unconsciously developed an eye for such things.

 

After two weeks of being out of work, this definitely felt strange, especially after is less than standard interview.  Ohno had been better than any of Nino’s expectations, and he had some pretty high expectations.

 

A small lopsided smile crossed his face as he recalled the taste of Ohno, his smell, it was melon and something else, something strictly  _ Ohno. _

 

The dork was browsing all the shelves, not it didn't look like he was looking for anything in particular.

 

Nino went back to his musings, he half  expected the store manager not to take the hint, and Nino almost felt bad for seducing the almost dead-on-his-feet guy, but out of nowhere Ohno seemed to have gathered some vigor. A second wind, if you will.

 

There was an offer of a drink, which the store manager declined, with a thoughtful pout. Nino wanted to so badly nibble on that slightly jutted lower lip. And Nino  _ had _ to resist. Ohno was a long game, and it had been a year of small talk, and dropping in even when he hadn't needed to. Nino worked at a grocery store, it wasn't like he needed cup ramen every night for weeks. So no, he wouldn't wreck everything by pouncing on the guy.

 

“I believe there was mention of a bed.” Ohno said sounding cooler than he may have been in reality.

There were  a pair of hands clutching the sides of is face, lips pressed against his own. Ohno didn't wait for permission, his tongue working Nino's lips apart. Ohno tasted sweet, like some sort of fruit candy. Nino took this opportunity to slide his hand under the hem of Ohno’s t-shirt. He grinned around their kiss when his fingers came in contact with skin. Ohno was soft, nothing was wrecked. In fact, Ohno had let is hands roam, over Nino's back and down his

 

“Yes, there's a bed.” He answered finally, panting, giving his best “come fuck me” grin.

 

Excitement danced in Nino's stomach, better than a home cooked meal from his sort of boyfriends, leading Ohno to his bedroom was almost as good as getting a new game. He'd talked about Ohno at length with Aiba, and the older man always had given Nino the wackiest advice. As unexpected as it was Jun who'd been most helpful. It was said one night as they were walking home from dinner and a movie, “just ask him back to your place.”

 

Jun didn't say anything for the rest of the night. In fact he went to bed without so much as an “even though I'm mad, here's a goodnight kiss anyway.”

 

But Nino wasn't trying to think about that, he welcomed another customer, they got their food stuffs, Nino cashed them out and they were on their way.

 

Still Dork-san remained. He seemed to be staring at bottles of sodas.

  
  
  


What Nino wanted to think about was the two hours he spent blissful in the throes of passion. That was two hours before the main event, nearly one hundred and twenty minutes of foreplay. Nino shivered at the memory of Ohno's skilled fingers working him to full attention, only to stop when Nino had gotten so close to coming he was seeing stars. His pants grew a little tight, remembering the little moans that Ohno let out whenever Nino nipped at the older man’s hardened nipples.

 

He should probably think of something else, he thought regretfully pulling himself out of the happy memories.

 

The horribly dressed dork was approaching the counter, with his arms full of products from the shelves.

 

“This are no good,” Dork said in a voice deeper than Nino expected.

 

“Excuse me?” Nino said failing to hide his confusion.

 

“Ohno-san, these products are out of date. I realize you have been working your hardest, but you can't leave expired products on the shelves…”

Nino looked down at the smock he was wearing, of course he was wearing Ohno's work shirt.

 

Nino zoned out after apparently, the area manager Sakurai Sho dumped the products on the counter and starting rambling on about,  “first one in, first one out. . .you've got to rotate your merch Ohno-san.” Sakurai Sho was a wordy guy. 

 

Upon hearing Ohno's name so much Nino's thoughts drifted back to his bedroom. 

 

After the main event, they lie in Nino's bed, and Ohno's fingers we're busy twirling through Nino's hair, while Ohno complained about work. 

 

“You could hire me,” Nino said half jokingly.

“Can you st-start tonight?” Ohno replied barely stifling a yawn. Something  tugged at his heart seeing an object of his affection so visibly run down.

 

“Yes.” He replied without really thinking about it. “You just rest.” Nino kissed Ohno's forhead, and got out of bed...to what? shower?

 

He kicked himself. How many times had he experienced this action with Aiba or Jun, or both. Nino cringed at the domesticallity of it all, bit then he didn't, he could honestly see himself and Ohno in a poor man's Aiba/Jun situation.

 

As much as his friends stopped by, he would have to tell Ohno. 

 

“Um Oh-chan?”

 

The older man barley stirred. He was probably about ninety-nine percent asleep.

 

“You're welcome to sleep here for as long as you like, since I'll be at the store, I think you should know what my kind of boyfriends will be stopping by.”

 

“Uhn?”

 

“It should be fine. They know you're here, they are bring food. You see, I don't cook, so they assume I don't eat, and Jun makes too much, and Aiba is always fussing…” Nino over explained to the sleeping lump in his bed.

 

Now he's face to face with Ohno's boss, Nino thinks the guy is a bit of a goober, but a cute little goober.

 

Nino held up a hand to silence the still chatting Sakurai “I'm gonna stop you right there, it's my first day here, and as you said Ohno, who I'm sure would rather be called ‘Oh-chan,’ is over worked. He's off sleeping, so you get me.”

 

Nino gave the man a look over then asked, “what kind of area manager does a store visit at 2 a.m?”

 

“Ohno-san seems is desperate need of help, that's why I'm here.” Sakurai said as though it were the most obvious thing.

 

“Same here,” Nino replied. “ _ Oh-chan  _ needs me, so I'm here.

 

Nino just happened to look down, and there was a small box of melon candy behind the counter. He popped one in his mouth, with huge, smile he told Sakurai, that he would let him get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, here or on Twitter.


End file.
